Interesting
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: Full summary inside! Elisa Smith and her family are forced to moved because her father is working as Professor Membrane right hand man. Elisa meets Dib the next day and besides the obvious, he seems very familiar. Will Elisa find out why? And what the Hell is ETHERION! T now maybe M later 'Mixed General'


**Interesting**

 **A/N: Hi! This is my first IZ story! Hope you like it, and my main OC! X3 Everyone is in high school now! Dib 18 Gaz 15 Zim (human years) 17 Elisa 15! More information will be added later if need be! Okay! ENJOY XDDD**

 **Summary:** **Elisa Smith and her family moved because her father is working as Professor Membrane right hand man. Elisa meets Dib the next day and besides the obvious, he seems very familiar. Will Elisa find out why? And what the Hell is ETHERION?!**

 **Elisa is a quiet girl, and to others she look like she could careless. After a ship explode in the sky, it all goes down hill from there. Yet the ride is fun, and she may learn something new about herself in the end! T now M later. And there will be fantasy and magic involved... Like ETHERION! XD**

 **Sidenote: the idea fir using etherion came from Rave Master! X3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own IZ, but I own the OCs**.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Don't die on the first day!(Get caught P1)**

 **Author's POV**

Her black heart necklace shining in the afternoon sun. Elisa Smith pushed back her long brow hair, looked up from her book, and rimless glasses. To gaze at her new 'house', if you wanted to call it that. It was a ugly shade of yellow, and the roof was a lighter shade of brown then her karamel skin. Elisa didn't really get 'why' her family had to move. True, she did not have people in her old town to care about, but that didn't mean she wanted to move!

Elisa popped her book mark in her book, and walked over towards her older brother, mother, and father. She hated her family... Her brother had more chicks on bed then she had boy friends... she never had a boy friend, but still! Her mother was an air head drunk, and her father... this was her third time seeing him in person!

She internally growled.

This was all his fault! He was given a new job here, working as Profesor Membrane second in command. As she grabbed a box, she asked her self why would he even bring them?! It wasn't like he was ever around in the first place. So she saw this as a pointless moment in time. Elisa walked in the house and looked around. She had to admit (but would never tell anyone) it was an okay house.

Three stories, five bathes, seven beds, a game room, big kitchen, big back yard, and a pool. Even if she didn't want to be here, Elisa didn't mind staying. Elisa picked up her book, and began reading again. "Ellis." Her father called. Elisa mentally growled again, he gave her this God damn stupid name! The less he could do, was remember it!

She coolly turned around, trying not to kill the man. Elisa, not look up from her book, stopped in front of her father.

He never seemed to care about her being the out cast in the family. Elisa softly rolled her dark brow eyes, when he stayed quite, and finally looked up at her father. He was a bold man, with skin as dark as chocolate, he had the same kind of glasses as her, so she could see his dark grey eyes. He stood at about 7;2 making him tower over her (with her measly 5;1), and he had a well managed body. Even if others didn't see it under his lab coat, and black pants.

Elisa resisted the need to roll her eyes, as she spoke softly. "Yes?" She said in a calm voice. Others would say that she sounded older then sixteen... maybe she did. This man looked at her and closed his eyes like he was smiling, most likely he was, the way his eyes looked slightly raised. "I know you love reading." She wouldn't go THAT far, but it did help her escape. "But You need to unpack your stuff, and get ready for school tomorrow." He said.

Elisa again popped her book mark in place, and grabbed one of her five books. First clothes and books, second one more clothes and books, third shoes and books, fourth her four guard bears (two stuffed robotic cats, and two dogs), and last more clothes and books. Luckily her room was on the second floor, everyone else choose to stay on the third floor. That only ment she would sleep around the three empty guest rooms.

Elisa walked in and looked around. It was an okay room, she did like the little backane she had. The room was on the large side, she had a bookshelf, a big walk in closet, queen size bed, an okay dresser, a flat screen, and a full-length mirror. She liked the room, the only thing she didn't like was that the walls were pink. She made a mental note to paint them blue, tomorrow.

Elisa went over and opened her window. The black silk curtains fluttered around her, as she looked at the night sky. She did like seeing the stars here... they were beautiful, to her at least. Elisa gazed at them in awe, until she saw a weird glowing, pulsating if you would, light in the distance.

She knew to turn away, but she was a very curious girl. She watched at the light blinked a couple of times, then twirled around at a break neck speed. Then zigzag, and finally exploded, but to Elisa's surprise. It was still in the air, then she watched (not knowing if she should laugh or hide) as it hobbled towards a green, and purple bright house.

Elisa blink dumbfounded, as the space ship landed on the (now opened) roof. She just sat there, as roof closed over the burning ship. Elisa raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. Maybe she would care about what she saw later, right now she would unpack. She was lucky her furniture was here.

Elisa finally had her dresser, and bookshelf ready by the time she decided to go to bed. She sould get some sleep before she started school, whatever God there was, knew she would need it.

 **Next Day**

Elisa was pulled out of her dreamless slumber, by the sound of her mother screaming. Most likely to tell her to get up. Elisa more then anything wanted to stay asleep. Yet she knew that if she stayed in bed, her mother would come up to get her. Elisa groaned at the mear thought. She reluctantly rolled out of bed, and stalked over towards the door.

Yet before she opened the door, Elisa felt the need to turn around... though she had the feeling that she wouldn't like what she saw. Against her better judgment, Elisa dared to look at the clock. She then made another mental note to kill her older brother Michael later.

"Shit..." She said under her breath. It was 8:15 which ment she was going to be late for school. Elisa may not care for school, but she didn't feel like getting a half assed lecture on skipping. By a fucking hologram and a tipsy drunk. Elisa ran over to her closet, grabbed a blue shirt, her favorite black AERO jacket, and some blue jean. She checked her necklace out in the mirror.

She then ran towards her dresser, and grabbed her glasses, and a headband. Grabbing her book, and her backpack. Elisa ran down stairs in her blue and black sneakers. As she made it down her mother stood there looking dazed. In her hand was one-fifty in small bills. Elisa rolled her eyes, her mother was still looking off into space.

Okay enough, Elisa snatched the small wad of money. Her mother blinked coming out of her drunken daze. Then she gave Elisa a soft warm smile. "Oh, Elisa." She said taking a shaky step. "I thought you were gone." Her mother continued with a giggle. Elisa raised an eyebrow. You just called me. She thought to herself.

Elisa looked down at her mother. It wasn't that she was short, Elisa was still standing on the steps. She was about to say something, but the warm and dazed look on her mom's face, stopped her. Elisa gave a tired sigh instead, and patted her mother's head, earning another giggle. Okay so maybe she hated her mother less, she used to be there for her in the past... when she was more sober.

Elisa gave her mother a thoughtful look. As her mother just smiled at her. Elisa's lip twitched upwards, then she gave her mother a peck on her forehead. "I love you, too." Her mother said softly, as Elisa walked out the door. She knew Elisa had a hard time saying those words.

And it was mostly her fault.

 **Elisa POV**

I took in the scenery around me, but by the looks of it. No one would be worth my time. COME ON EVERYONE LOOKED LIKE IDIOTS! One guy had an ice cream on his head for fucks sake. I growled, I knew the way to school, what route to go, what bus to take if I wanted to (I learned it before the move). So I decided to just read my book.

After passing the park, I had a feeling I wasn't alone. And I felt sorry for the poor basterd following me. I have a black belt in Mix Martial Arts, and I was still a little pissed off at the moment. I stopped walked, causing the guy following me to crash into my back, I then brought one of my hands around his neck and swiped his legs backwards, causing him fall, face first.

"Ouch!" He moaned.

I quickly flipped him over, and he immediately grabbed his nose. The teen had spiky black hair, rimless glasses like mine, and for some reason a part of his hair looked like he got it styled by the same guy that did Yu-Gi-Oh's hair. I raised one of my eyebrow, and leaned down to examine him closer. He had on a black turtleneck, with white thick jacket that stopped just above his feet, black pants, a brown belt, and a strap book bag.

He looked like he wanted to be a scientists, or a something. He groaned louder, _Did I really hurt him that badly_? I mused. "I just wanted to see if that was her." He whispered. Now that threw me off. _If I was who?_ I didn't have time to think about it before he moved his arm and looked at me. It was then that I noticed how close we were.

The boy in front of me blush red, yet I kept my composer. I then slowly rose back up. The boy just looked at me, then I finally realized who he was. "Dib Membrince?" I asked softly. Why did that name feel familiar, besides the obvious of course. Dib just nodded dumbly, still blushing. I rolled my eyes. At least he didn't look THAT stupid.

I held out my hand, and Dib, his eyes never left mine, grabbed it. I almost let go of his hand, at the little shock it gave me. "T-Thanks." He said in a squeak. I almost smiled... almost. Just looking at him, I could tell he was on the nerdy side. I don't think of it as a bad thing, I just wondered how far it went.

 **Dib's POV**

After being on my feet, this new girl turned around and began her reading/walking again. Feeling like she would let me follow her again, this time next to her. I did, and sure enough, she couldn't help her amused smile. But she hide it with her book. I looked down nervously, not many people liked me, but she knew my name.

"U-Um... if you know my name... could I get yours?" I asked hopefully. Not that I could remember that girls name from long ago, but I felt like I would know it at least, feel like I did. The she looked at me, over her book and glasses. she did have her dark green eyes, that she rolled at me. "Elisa Smith." She said. Her voice was calm, mature... and kind of soothing. Like the girl I remember but hers was girl next to me... Elisa, looked at me up and down. For some reason she comes off as kind of guarded.

I looked down sadly. She wasn't her, she couldn't be... I thought with a mental sigh. I was kind of disappointed, but I smile. This girl could be useful to me anyways. I thought with a hopeful smile. Over the years I've noticed I couldn't really take down the dark green scum alone. (The realization came after a lovely day of dealing with a robot and his stupid flamethrower) I gave a harsh shivered at the memory.

 **Elisa's POV**

I noticed the look of disappointment that flashed on Dib's face. Yet instead of feeling hurt, like normal people would, I felt intrigued. He did say he wanted to see someone again, and I do feel like I know him somehow. I thought to myself. I raised my eyebrow, and lowered my book slightly. "What's with that look?" I asked in a monotone voice, he didn't need to know I cared.

Dib gave an awkward laugh. "Oh.. Y-You um... s-saw that, huh?" He asked in a squeak. I only continued to look at him, with a raised eyebrow. Dib sighed. "Well... I guess I thought you were someone else." I looked at him for a moment, as if doing a calculation on him. Dib had a far away experience, but for some reason it looked like it was mixed with... sadness?

I didn't really know, but Dib looked like an all around okay person.

At the same time he looked... well weird, in a over the top kind of way.

 **Author's POV**

Dib didn't seem to notice Elisa studying him. When Dib finally looked at her, Elisa snapped her eyes back towards her book. Dib looked at her, confusion swimming in his eyes. "Hey... um... H-how did you know my name?" He asked kindly. Elisa, with out looking up from her book, she answered him automatically.

"My father Macias John Smith is working for your dad as his right hand man. We actually just moved here yesterday." She said simply. Dib looked up thoughtfully, then smile at Elisa. "Then your new here!" He concluded. Elisa nodded. Dib liked this, not many people would talk to him. But this girl liked him... or tolerated him at less.

Dib smiled. Maybe she would listen to the knowledge he had to offer! Dib thought boasting to himself. "Hey did you-" And it was then that Elisa decided to ignore the boy. She did find him okay, but that didn't mean she felt like dealing with his talking. Elisa would let him walk with her, but she would ignore him too.

There for every now and then Elisa would give Dib a half hearted nod , and made it sound like she was paying attention...

That was until he said something about Aliens.

Elisa looked at him over her book. "What was that?" she asked. Dib looked at her with a big smile. She was actually paying attention to him. "I said I know Big fo-" Elisa held up her hand to stop him, and rolled her eyes, popping her in book mark in her book, and slipping it in her bag to look at him.

"No, after that." Dib raised an eyebrow, then realization flashed in his eyes. "I said people are so oblivious to whats going on around them. I mean I've seen this Alien in our school for ten years, and no one said a thing!" Dib said annoyed. Elisa raised an eyebrow, thinking about what she had seen last night. Elisa kept her eyes glued ahead of her, but she did pay more attention to Dib.

"Why would you think the kids an Alien? And if he is why haven't you done anything?" She said nonchalantly. Dib looked blankly out in front of him. "I know that he is, I've seen him,and other's have too they just don't believe me. I even had proof!" He said exclaimed, throwing his arms out. Dib was happy that Elisa at least didn't think he was crazy. Elisa DID however think that he was way to excited... but then again this WAS an Alien he was talking about.

True, anyone would be, but he did not have to let this control his every waking thought. Elisa looked at his shining dark brown eyes shinning with, like he was a kid with a new toy. Elisa almost smiled again. This kid was funny to her.

"What kind of proof?" She asked. Dib looked down, and blushed embarrassed by the fact that the alien in question destroyed his proof. "Well... he kinda destroyed it with a laser." He said rubbing the back of his neck, then gave an awkward cough. Elisa looked at him again curiously. A Laser..? But then Dib slammed one of his hands in the other.

"But that doesn't matter! You'll know it's him when he has on a really bad disguise! I mean you can still see his green skin!" Dib yelled growing aggravated, and flinging him arms ahead of him. Elisa had to think about it, he was right. People here may look like they had way to much radiation, but none of them had green skin. Okay Dib had her attention, but before they could talk about it more they were already at school.

Dib looked up amazed. "Wow! I've never talked to someone so much... well besides my sister, but she just ignores me." Dib said with a sigh. Elisa mentally smirked. She wanted to ignore him, but she couldn't ignore the fact that he wasn't all that stupid to her, nor the fact that he had pecked her interest. Dib looked at her with a bashful smile.

"Since you're new here, maybe I could show you around later." Dib asked with a bright smile. Elisa pulled out her book, and opened it calmly. Then looked at Dib's shining eyes. Elisa rolled her own. "Sure." She said as she began to read again. To Elisa's surprise however, Dib was still next to her. "Shouldn't you be on your way to class?" She asked.

Before Dib could reply, the tardy bell rang. "I knew I would need a tardy slip." He said with a shrug. Elisa smiled inwardly, she was happy to know he would take her to the attendees office. 'Because I have no clue where it is.' She thought with a mental sigh of relief.

As the two started walking again. Elisa slide her book in her backpack. She would give Dib her attention for the time being. "Okay, since we have sometime... tell me about the school so far." Elisa said with a straight face. This was the second week of school. Dib looked up thoughtfully.

Then noticed a kid drenched in orange run down the hall laughing like an idiot, and a dark shadows following him. Dib sighed, and rubbed his temple. "Just as fucked up as the elementary school." He said in a low mumble.

Elisa looked indeffrently at the site, but mentally smirked. Her old school was boring compared to this. Dib sighed. "Lets hurry before we run into a shadow, ourselves." He said with a slight shiver. Elisa looked at him plainly, but Dib knew she was curious. He held up his hand, as if to keep her from asking (even if she wasn't going to), then he sighed. "If you're lucky, you'll never see them."

Dib exclaimed. However that only made Elisa want to see them more. To Elisa dismay, Dib saw the glint of mischief in her eyes. "You can't be serious?" He asked her hopefully. Elisa looked at him indeffrently. Dib crossed his arms, just as they made it to the attendees office.

They looked at the woman in there. She ha had long brown hair pulled into a bun, and a purple dress. "Name." She said pointing at Elisa. "Elisa Smith. I need my schedule." Elisa said calmly. The lady nodded. Then went to tipping. As she did she glanced at Dib, and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"And let me guess... ugly mind reading rats, attacked you again? Or maybe you saw Dracula's ghost this time?" She said mockingly. Dib sighed a groaned, and Elisa just looked at him. Mind reading RATS? Dib looked at her, after rubbing his temple. "I went the wrong way to school one day, she didn't believe me even after I pulled a rat off my butt." He said looking down in defeat.

The women looked at him, then at Elisa. "This kid is crazy, you look like a sound minded person. If I were you, I'd stay away from him." She said handing Elisa her schedule. Elisa looked her up and down, and walked away. As she stood at the door she looked at Dib over her shoulder.

Dib looked at her, something in her eyes were telling him to come on. "You want me to follow you?" He asked really confused. Everyone thought he was crazy, maybe he was. Why would she think any different. Elisa only looked at him, her lip twitched up, and only for a nanosecond. Yet Dib saw it, and quickly made his way to her side, with a smile. "Oh! Wait." He called.

Dib running back to the desk and grabbing a tardy slip. Elisa looked at him, as she held opened the front door. "I really don't want to run into a shadow." He said in something akin to a plead. Elisa only looked at him, and walked away. The lady at the desk looked at the door where the two kids left, and shook her head. "That poor girl." She said slowly.

...

In the halls Dib looked at Elisa, studying her this time. Elisa looked at him, and he smiled slightly at her. "What classes do you have?" He said trying to look at her schedule from over her shoulder. Elisa stopped to make it easier. Dib had to be 6 feet even. Dib eyes widen. "You have advanced... everything!" He said amused. Elisa had to fight of her smirk. She liked surprising people... but this was the first time surprising someone WITHOUT scaring them.

"So I guess this mean we'll have the same classes." Dib said taking the schedule. "Yet we only have 5th Advanced Algebra, 4th Advanced Physics, lunch (which isn't a class, but we still have together), Advanced Literacy, Advanced... Psychology?" Dib questioned. He didn't even know they had such a class. He casting a confused glance at Elisa, who just shrugged (and to Dib's surprise) smirked.

"Um... well, we also have history together, the only thing that's not advanced." Dib said with a sigh. History was his lest favorite subject, again to Dib's surprise. Elisa voice came off as a whisper, as if he wasn't ment to hear her. "What was that?" He asked looking at her. Elisa looked put ahead of her as they walked. "I said, 'I don't like history either'." She said calmly. Dib smirked himself this time. Elisa looked at him questionably. Dib held his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. "It's nothing... look we're here."

Dib pointed towards their classroom door, but before he got close enough. Elisa pulled him away. Dib was about to yell, but Elisa already placed her hand over his mouth. Dib looked at her as if she was nuts, and this was coming from him! "What are you doing?!" He whispered harshly. Elisa looked at him, a small smirk on her face and a small gleam in her eyes.

Dib looked at her, then his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "No way..! This can't be about the Shadow Monitors?!" He asked desperately. He didn't want to deal with them again, this time he might not live to take Zim down. Elisa only continued to smirk at him. "Please... no." He begged. But it was to late, as Elisa dragged him down the hall.

"Please! Lets not do this! I meet the Shadow Monitor, and it's not as fun as you would think!" He said trying to bargain with her. Elisa only ignored him, and his plead for away out. Dib groaned, and snatched his arm away. "Look I am NOT about to deal with that THING again. We could go to class, or I could go alone?" He said with his arms crossed.

Dib was surprising himself with his own word. Usually he was more passive, but he was arguing with someone. Maybe it's from almost dying to many times. He thought to himself. Elisa only looked at him, then she shrugged. Dib thought he had won, until she turned towards one of the dark hallways. Dib blinked, then he shrugged himself. "Fine... you can go die a painful death full of death." He said crossing his arms stubbornly, and spinning on his heel.

Dib looked over his shoulder to see Elisa despairing into the halls purple shadows. "That chick is serious?!" Dib said looking at the continuously disappearing figure. Dib rolled his eyes and started walking to class. "There is no way I'm going with her... I mean who in there right mind, would want to see the Shadow Monitor."

Dib mumbled as the classroom door came to view again. Dib stopped. "The thing is big... dark... has red glowing eyes... long sharp claws... a black hole for a mouth..." By now Dib's eyes were bulging, and he was running towards Elisa.

"And if I don't stop Elisa... It'll eat her!" Dib said running down the hall. As Dib ran, he looked around frantically. "If I call out to her, that thing will came and get me before we can get to class!" He whispered. Dib keep search until he saw a blue pants leg go around a corner. "Elisa?" He whispered. As Dib ran around the corner he jumped the figure in blue. "Elisa!" He cried.

Then Dib looked down at the figure he tackled. And it was the girl that always picked on him (A/N: I named her Aliacen), not the girl he was looking for. "Eww! You're that weird Dip kid! I thought you finally committed Suicide!" She exclaimed. Over the years she was still the same queen bee. Well... just more nasty, sneaky, and manipulative (Thank you hormones).

There's a rumor going around, that some people actually did comment suicide over her. Dib sighed, aggravated that he got her, and not Elisa. "Get the hell off of me!" She said after she shoved him in the chin, and off of her. Dib grunted in pain as he stumbled backwards.

He then gave another sigh, it was an aggravated and tired one. Dib rubbed his chin, as he watched Aliacen walk away with a glare. "Geez, my bad... bitch." He finished still rubbing his chin. Aliacen turned around and scowled darkly at him. "What was that?" She asked in a deep evil voice. Dib eyes grew wide, and he paled. "Nothing!" He squeaked raising his hands in surrender. Aliacen looked at him then huffed, and disappeared. Dib sighed in relief, then he looked around. "Where is Elisa?" He asked.

Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Dib jumped up and screamed, he turned around ready to run, or pull out his laser pen. He made it after Zim somehow made an army of robotic carrots to invade school (middle school, 8th grade year).

"Dib?" A calm voice questioned. Dib opened his eyes, his dark brown ones, meet forest green. "Elisa!" He cried happily as he jumped her. He was so relieved that the Shadow Monitor didn't kill her! Elisa eyes grew wide, she wasn't used to being touched, so she did the first thing that came to mind... she punched him... hard...

in the face.

Dib stumbled backwards again and held his cheek this time. "Ow! What was tha-" Dib stopped and his eyes widened. Elisa stood before him. Her arm still outstretched, her eyes wide, and breathing slightly harder. Elisa blinked and looked at her fist with a blank face, she blinked then looked at Dib. "I'm not... don't do that." She said reclaiming her composer. Dib looked at her his eyes still wide as she walked over to help him up.

"Why are you not in class?"she asked as if she had not just punch him in the face. Dib blinked the surprised look from It's face, and slowly allowed his hand to slide down his face. "Um... I wanted to try to talk you out of this again." He said. Elisa looked at him with a raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so worried?" She asked a firm hand placed on her hip. Dib looked at her, then looked down puzzled. Why was he worried?

Dib placed a hand pn his chin in thought. He again looked up at Elisa, his hand still on his chin. Dib blink then smiled, and held out his hand to Elisa. "Because you're my friend, and the first person that hasn't been a complete ass to me." Dib said his hand still out, smiling brightly up at Elisa.

Elisa looked down at Dib stunned, and thankful that Dib's eyes were closed so he couldn't see her blushing...friends. That would was foren to her. Not many people liked her, which she never really had a problem with. Elisa blinked and looked down at Dib, who on his part was still smiling up at her, his arms still out.

Elisa closed her eyes and smirk, when she opened them her green eyes meet dark brown. She made a huff like laugh, and took Dib's hand. She smiled at Dib's surprised face. And If it were possible, Dib's eyes grew brighter. This was his first friend, and he felt like this would be a fun experience. Elisa helped Dib to hos feet with ease, to his surprise.

Dib spoke to her while dusting himself off. "Okay so can we go to class now?!" Dib asked desperately trying to convince his new friend not to get them both killed. Elisa looked at him with a straight face, then broke out into a grin.

Elisa smirked at Dib. "Because I'm bored, and to me this is going to be interesting." She said simply as she grabbed Dib's hand and ran. The Shadow Monitor roared as it disappeared into the tails, and slid after them.

Dib looked at the girl he just said was his friend, and wondered. _**J**_ ** _ust what the hell did he sign up for!?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so maybe hopefully the next chapter will be better! I hope you liked this first chapter! Till next we meet! XD Goodnight !**

 **R &R ^w^**


End file.
